Justice League: Kryptonian Flu
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Superman was found ill and close to death by Kryptonite, will they find a way to help the Man of Steel


Wonder Woman was flying over Metropolis, looking for the Man of Steel.

"Superman!" She found him severely wound.

"Wonder Woman." he said very weakly.

She came to his aid.

"Don't worry, just rest.'

"Kry-" he was trying to say something.

"No, Don't move of talk, just rest."she said as she hold his hand.

"I found him he's hurt, badly." she said.

Flash came in seconds.

"There's something glowing in his chest." Wonder Woman said.

"That's Kryponite." Flash said.

He made a spiral with his arms, Wonder Woman try gently reach and plunk the bullets made of Kyrponite out of his chest.

The others came, to the injury Man of Steel.

"I get call for help." Green Lantern said.

"I get the police." Hawkgirl said.

"I for help at a hospital in Sup's hometown." Flash said.

"Make it the General Hospital." Green Lantern said.

Green Lantern get an medical helicopter and ambulance, Hawkgirl got police cars. Flash made announcement at the Metropolis General Hospital that Superman will transported there. The doctors took him to the ambulance half way with the assistance of the police and somehow the military. Then the helicopter guard by police helicopters and military jets were their way.

"This Snapper Carr reporting live in Metropolis, where Superman being transport to Metropolis General Hospital by a medical helicopter, the other members of the Justice League found the Man of Steel lying on a tall building with Kryptonite. Doctors, nurses, biologists, and scientist are trying to help our hero. over coverage on Superman's status and health will continue."

"Superman, Superman? Can you here me?" Wonder Woman asked to Superman as he open his eyes, just barely.

"He was hit real bad." Hawkgirl said in sad tone.

"That Kryptonite was on him for more than ten minutes, maybe even an hour." Green Lantern stated.

"Is his face going to stay like that?" Flash asked.

Superman stated coughing.

"What, what happened? Owww!" Superman said painfully.

"Superman, pleased you hurt badly, not even the Sun can heal you less than a few weeks, maybe a month or two." Wonder Woman said in a sad tone.

Flash zip in and back," I got more pillows and blankets".

"The doctors tried there best ,they manage to stable you, you'll being needing surgery and a few organ transplants but for now you need to try to get some rest to get to your strength." Wonder Woman replied, as she stacked the pillows from him to rest on and cover him with more blankets.

He replied in moaning and coughing, he was indestructible, but when I comes to Kryptonite, maigc, and suns other than yellow, he's powerless.

Wonder Woman grab his hand.

"Superman it's okay, your going to be fine."

"Hello Superman, I'm Doctor Annie Miller, i'll be running some test on you."

She pull a thermometer from her pocket.

"Open wide." She said.

He started to groan trying his best to open his, he was weak and in pain, he force air his lungs, and grip as hard he could and open his mouth.

She put a thermometer in his mouth.

He nearly chocked on it.

"Superman, how do you feel?" she asked as she check his blood pressure.

"Weak, dizzy, light-head, in pressure, stress, and alot of pain, mostly pain." he weakly and painfully responded.

"Oh my, his blood pressure is higher than a normal."

He was sweating and in alot of pressure.

"Flash, I need ice, Arctic ice, Hawkgirl get some cloth, and Green Lantern see if Dr. Palmer is ready with his Kryptonian antibiotics?" Dr. Miller asked

"He could be done." Green Lantern said."

"I must protect..." Superman said.

"We'll substitute Metropolis as you recover." Wonder Woman said.

"J'onn, can you get some water, both bowl and glass?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Of course." he replied.

"Easy there Superman, just breath slowly, it's going to be okay." Dr. Miller told Superman.

It took a while but he did, he felt a little calm.

J'onn got both the bowl and glass of water.

"Here drink." she said

He started to drink, but he stated coughing at the last sip.

"What happened to me?" he asked weakly as Dr. Miller draw blood from his arm.

"We found you unconsciousness in Metropolis, you had Kryptonite on you, Flash immediately blow it off, but it already causes severe damage, Green Lantern signal for help, and a helicopter your hospitalize for a two weeks, the doctors put you in feeders, machine, even life-support. They develop a medicine to slow down the process, so they can develop a peppermint solution" Wonder Woman explained.

"I got the cloth." She dip it in the bowl of water and rub it on his head.

"What about Metropo-..." He coughed in the middle of his sentence.

"Don't worry the League will protect the city you been guarding, until you get your strength back." Wonder Woman.

"I got the ice." Flash said.

Batman came in the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm trying to puzzle that together..." Superman said.

"Superman was severely injured by Kryptonite." Wonder Woman said.

"Luckily the doctors develop that medicine in-time." Flash said.

"Luckily they had made more just in case." Green Lantern said.

He handed it to Dr. Miller,who injected into Superman's arm.

He stop struggling.

"What happened to you?" Flash asked.

" I remember some, I was flying and I heard someone yelling and it led me to Project Cadmas and saw a face ,then, nothing."

"You'll remember soon, for now Superman needs to sleep, you guys can visit tomorrow, okay." She said as she tucked the Man of Steel in.

"Um sure, night Superman." John said.

"Feel better." Flash said.

"Sweet dream." Wonder Woman said.

"Don't let the Kryptonite-powered bed bugs bite, or die."

"Batman, cut it out." Hawkgirl said.

"It was a joke." he replied.

"Good night, see you tomorrow." Superman replied.

He lay on his hospital bed, and close his eyes.

A few days later at Cadmas, Dr. Hamilton greeted them there newest member, Tess Mercer. Then they left for the night, they told the Superman Revenge Squad.

"Her scream led Superman right us, then I use my latest inventions, the Kyrptonite 900 and the Krypton gun and know he is dead."

"At last for all these years." Livewire said.

"Superman went bye bye." Toyman said.

"Metropolis is our." Star Sapphire said.

"Superman, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry." Tess said.

"If Hamilton already did what he say it made be to late to save the Man of Steel,but not too late to help the Justice League. I love Superman and i'm not letting of his goons try to take his city, for him and for my best friend Louis Lane, besides everyone needs family. Or younger heroes."

She pulled out Superman's and Louis' blood.

"Or young, new league of heroes."

She stated the cloning process and she download files, creating chips, and installing them in the cloning chambers.

She was almost done.

"It's almost done, you are name are Kon-El and Korra-Zon El aslo known as Superboy and Supergirl heroes of Metropolis, your clone that are half-huaman half..."

"Tess, what are doing?"

"Um nothing. Just looking at your cloning technology."

He checked, but the clones were gone.

"It been more than two weeks Atom and I still feel weak and in pain, and why did you had go inside my body to check me out?" he said he watch as Atom record what inside him."

"I didn't have to, I just always want to see the inside of the Man of Steel."

"_Owwww!_,What are doing int their, punching my organs?"

I'm not, but you know what is."

Atom use an enhanced stethoscope on Superman to check his rate, is alittle low.

"You better get more fluids, mainly water."He drag in a water cooler." Atom stated.

"I will do my best, doctor. Hey Atom, who will protect Metropolis while I'm gone recovering?" Superman asked.

The Superman Revenge Sqaud was on rampage.

"Toys here , toys there, toys will rule everywhere." he said.

The police try to attack, but there weapons were in-affected.

Then a boy, looking like Superman, but younger, and had black shirt with a red "S' and blue jeans.

"Superman?!"

"No, I'm Superboy, and your scrap." he replied.

He punch a hole in Toyman's robot.

"Superman has a brat."

"Who your calling a brat?!"another said.

A similar girl with the same outfit with a blue "S" use heat vision to destroy the toy monkeys and lunged at a distracted Livewire.

Kalibak took on the Superboy.

"You going to wish you hadn't been born." Kalibak said.

Kalibak tackles him, but is pound to the ground.

"No fair, no fair!" Toyman said.

"This is Snapper Carr, reporting live from Metropolis. We have just seen the battle between two mysterious defeated all of the Superman Revenge Squad. After the fight they left without a trace. Witness said, they the male twin had Superman's strength and red "S', the other was a female with blue heat vision similar to the Man of Steel, both has his ability of flight"

They twins were flying around trying to find a place to sleep for the night.

"Where are they?"Kon-El asked.

"I don't know, where are mom and dad?" Korra asked.

"Korra, we don't no much of ourselves? Just that we are half-human clones."

They slept at bus station.

"Hey Superman, what is going?" Flash asked.

"Flash, what are talking about?" Superman asked.

"Had you watch the news?." he replied.

"I was going to." Superman said as he turned on the TV.

"This Snapper live in Metropolis after a day after the battle between two mysterious defeated all of the Superman Revenge Squad. I was a tremendous victory but who are they and what do they want? We only know that they posses the Man of Steel's flight, heat vision, and strength"

"A comfy place to sleep." Supergirl said.

"Get in line" a girl wearing an outfit similar to Black Canary's with matching bag of matching arrow.

"I'm Superboy, this my twin Supergirl."

"Clones." She said.

"You too?" Superbgirl asked.

"The name's Archer Scream."she said "follow me."

They met other clones, Girl Wonder, Raven, Sonic, Red Lantern, Miss Manhunter, and Screamer.

"We can work together."

"Maybe this would help." Dr. Miller said.

She injected a low-temperature gas in his chest.

He let go the rails, felt much more calm, with just the medicine.

"Superman, you have a visitor." Dr. Miller said.

"Let them in." he said.

"Hey Superman, I'm back."

"Oh, hi Wonder Woman, _Owww_!" he said clutch his stomach.

"Superman are you alright?" Wonder Woman said, she didn't like seeing her friends hurt.

"In pain, but alive, for now." he replied.

"Superman, your test came back, you were exposed to kryptonite bullet that were aimed to go through your heart, apparently on nearly did, but it was close to do permit damages, as so as to your liver, pancreas, and and put a hole in your right lung, which is filling up with liquids." she explained.

"So, this is why I feel?" he asked.

Dr. Miller's friend Dr. Maria, an eye doctor and hearing expert checked his sight and hearing, both were blurry.

"We'll try our best." Dr. Miller said as she rubs his head, assuring Superman's in good hands.

"Hey, how about a story." Wonder Woman decided.

"Not now (_grunted)_, well maybe just one. It could probably help me, relax, a bit." he moaned.

She tucked him in and pulled a book from his room's bookshelf.

"How about The Illness of Lost Hope?" she asked.

"Alright." he replied painfully.

"Superman, please calm down, just breathe easy and slowly."

He tried his best, Wonder Woman hold his hand.

"That's it, in and out."

Superman finally lay back, he let his head rest on the pillows, and look at her.

She sat on his bed, and on the book.

"Even with the doctor's support, my father was dying, losing his life. I knew from that moment, we need to do something right then." She began reading.

Superman listen closely, the writer's father begin seriously ill, even with none believe her, the author had save her father's life by finding a cure.

"I now glad that my father will be alright, my sisters and brothers and I made a get well party for him at home. Things were going to be just alright, mother made her famous jumbo from her old restaurant, Sarah got her dream job, Bill found his true love, Ayesha made it on the soccer team, Daryll got to go see his birth-father. He was a soldier in the army who's just retired. For me, I just going to make books and take care of my bookstore. The End," Wonder Woman said."Superman?"

He fell asleep after hearing the story.

"Sweet dreams." she said.

Lex Luthor was investigating the news, he looked closer to the twin's victory.

"Wow, Superman has many things, I didn't knew children were on the list, less on a wife. Probably, that character, Louis Lane" Mercy said.

"Soon to be off his list, starting with the wife of Superman." Lex Luthor said.

Louis was wondering who were they, she only knows is what were they wearing.

"Poor kids." she said "I wonder who their parents are."

Archer Scream was walking with Screamer.

"Hey Screamer, do you think dad can show me some of his archery skills, you know when we find him?"

"Archer Scream, my little sister, we barely know them, just that our father is an archer and our mother can scream really loud" she explained.

"Hey girls where you heading." a man came out of shadows with a gun in his hand.

"Sis, duck" Screamer said

He fired at them, they duck for covered behind a trash bin.

Screamer use her cry, then Archer pull an arrow out and covered him in foam.

They ran as the police came, since there was shooting.

"This is Snapper Carr, reporting live. They have a close murder, but the killer said he was knocked out by the girls he attempted to kill, he describe them a black haired girl with Black Canary's scream and her younger sister who was a blonde with blue arrows similar to the ones of Green Arrow."

"I can't believe this, first Superman, now Black Canary and Green Arrow have mated and have some too. The entire League must have children." Mercy said. "And we didn't even know about it." Mercy said.

Tess watch as her clones were a complete success, their following the steps of their soon-to-be-parents, she thinks slowly.

"Maybe, I should it's time to make some more heroes, now let's see Atom, Aquaman that a good one, let's see who else?"

Raven and her older brother Darknight were swinging on batrangs on the tall buildings in Gotham, they met up with Boy Wonder. who took out the Joker.

Then they heard an alarm went off, it was the Penguin and Catwoman were stealing a Penguin and Cat diamond from the new Museum.

Darknight uses his techo-powers and use batrangs to tangled up Catwoman, Raven use her magic to attack the Penguin.

They tied them up, and Raven left a note.

Batman and Robin just arrived.

"To Father Batman, from YOUR LOYAL CHILDREN?!" Robin " But you said."

"I don't, now, not biologically." Batman said.

Batman and Robin found the villains tied by bat-rope.

The police interrogated them.

"This is Snapper Carr reporting live from Gotham, we have discovered that Catwoman and the Penguin. They said they were attacked by a young dark-magical girl who goes by the name, Raven and her older-brother Darknight, who looked a lot like….." Snapper said.

"it's wasn't me." Nightwing said." I was recovering from a flu, I was cure by a nurse name, Dr. Tess Mercer. " Nightwing said.

"So did I." Batgirl said. "Plus her skin looks less pale and more grayish-silver and has purple, spiky hair." she zoomed in the tip a Raven's hood.

"Now Batman." Lex Luthor said.

Cheetah was up to her old tricks.

"You!" Girl Wonder shouted. "Drop the items."

"Since when did the Wonder Woman had a brat?" Cheetah said.

"Wonder Woman? How did you know my mother?" she asked.

She lunged at her, but Girl Wonder dodged and tangled her up.

Wonder Woman found her tangled up with a note .

"I love you, mother. One day, will be together" Wonder Woman read "Mother?"

She left with Cheetah, Girl Wonder saw her from a nearby building, wondering when they will met, hoping it will be soon.

"First Superman, Black Canary and Green Arrow, then Batman, and now Wonder Woman." Lex said.

Dr. Miller was checking Superman's heart rate.

He clutch his hands into fist and grab the rail of his bed in each side.

Dr. Miller push him back.

"Oh my, we better get some medicine for you right away."

"Okay, I'll drink some water."

"Hey Supey, do you miss us?" Flash said.

"Nice to you, too." He grab a cup from the cooler next to him.

"What's wrong him?"

"I have a bunch of brats to take care of, forget. Robin is still alittle shock after someone reveal his ability of voice synthesization and mimic his voice."

"Unitl I recover, you, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl( Kara Zon-El) would fond and help them find a place to live, plus you can have Raven and Darknight it's that what you want, Wonder Woman would take her so called daughter, I would take the Metropolis twins, you Flash will take the blue speeddster, Black would have the red girl with her scream, she will share the blue acrher with her scream with Green Arrow, while he takes this purple acrher that can see far, Beside J'ohn now doesn't have feel alone thanks to this female African-Martian, Hawkgirl would take the other Hawkgirl, Green would take care of this Red Lantern" he said

"Superman can't mimic others people's voices. Can he?"

"I'm sitting right and yes, ( Impersonating Flash) I can."he replied.

"Whoa, know that creepy." Flash said.

"I seen better." Batman said

Sonic was on his way to base, after defeating Captain Boomerang.

A woman glimpse at him.

A flashback came to him, he starting to remember who his parents were.

"Hey little guy." his dad.

"Barry, your parents are here." his mother said.

"Oh coming Irish, come on Dash it's time meet your grandparents." his father said.

His parents were Irish and Barry, the Flash.

He zip to her.

"Hi mom, bye mom, I be back for dinner on time with dad, I promise." he said.

"Bye, son." She said confused.

Green Lantern was fighting Sinestro, then a red energy blast came from nowhere and hit Sinestro.

"What the-...?"

It was Red Lantern, he saluted to John.

"Bye, Father." he said.

Superman clutches his hand on his stomach.

"Uh oh." he said to himself.

"Guys, I think i'm going to..." he said just before throwing up.

"Ewww." Flash said.

He grab a trash bin and put it next to Superman, so the vomit would got right in.

Batman look closer at.

"Get a doctor, the Kryptonite has already infected his digestive system it's going to the respiratory system."

"Which means?" Flash asked.

"It's going to damaged his lungs and worse of all, his heart." Batman said.

"I'll get Dr. Miller." He said.

"Bruce, help me, I feel, so..."Superman is slowly passing out.

"Code blue!" Dr. Miller shouted.

Doctors rushed in, as Superman's machine went off and his eyes closed.

"We're lucky, we can stable you once more, one more second, and you have bee dead. We also stop the vomiting. Know we to accelerate our efforts, now have to make a heart from scratch." rubbing Superman's head as he look weakly, stress, and in pain and breathing deep, but quickly.

"What does Superman needs?" Batman asked.

They both face him.

"_Owwww_!" Superman shouted.

"_Gees_ you look like your going to need more than surgery. like a therapy." Flash said.

"Wait a minute." Batman said.

Batman looked at water cooler closely, he tear off the label, just find Kryponite floating in the water.

"Kyrpoton- _owww_!"

"Supes, easy, easy there, before you kill yourself." Flash said.

Flash gave Superman his bottle from his home.

"Thanks." Superman replied.

He drank it, he let go of the rails.

He was getting weaker.

"He needs a new liver, pancreas, right lung, and a heart, his left lung is filling with liquid, now minor seizures, It we don't act now the poisoning will reached his brain."

Batman agreed.

"Dr. Palmer said his antibiotics are ready. He also said Dr. Bates is working on donor part for Superman."

"Excellent, know that doctors are here, we just needs those parts."

"Clark

Dr. Miller got off the phone.

"Okay the parts are ready, but Dr. Bates said they need to be protected, and I agree, who knows if Superman's enemies are watching her."

"Good point."

Batman radio the others.

"Okay were on it." Wonder Woman said.

"We must not let them delivered those parts, destroyed them and any one who gets in your way, to delay the Justice League, for phase two" Lex Luthor said as the Superman Revenge Squad approach out the shadows.


End file.
